


Cursed Poetry: The BR Server Hellscape

by Durple



Category: Broken Reality Server - Fandom
Genre: Cursed to all hell and back, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Seriously this is a warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durple/pseuds/Durple
Summary: My collection of cursed poems I've made on the Broken Reality discord server.Beware.
Relationships: Draculaura/Toga Himiko, Durple/Poems, Gran Torino/Sensei | All For One, Grasshopper/Bakugou Katsuki, Iida Tenya/Ruler-Chan, Lightning Mcqueen/Iida Tenya, Nedzu/Sensei | All For One, Nedzu/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Optimus Prime/Iida Tenya, Sensei | All For One/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, The Lorax (The Lorax)/Shinji Nishiya | Kamui Woods, The Once-ler (The Lorax)/Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	1. The man likes motors

**Author's Note:**

> Luckily, I have no people who check my profile often.
> 
> I think.

Sleek, red shines as brightly as blush

The voice of Lightning McQueen sends Iida into a rush

The tires make him never tire

The car lights his heart on fire

Iida never knew a love like this prior


	2. Surprisingly, this is a real ship

They were sworn enemies, All For One and One For All

So then why was _he_ the man for which All Might had to fall?

Elegant, mature, and so very, very tall

Their love was that of a brawl


	3. The Icon of the Br Server ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man is Once-ler btw

A man of green and a man of black

The man with the scarf and the man with the hat

Destined to be enemies, yet their love prevails

Their love is a very strange tale

...Even if one ends up in jail


	4. The OTHER icon of the BR Server

A robot of red, blue, and gray

And a simple boy who will never go away

The love between transformer and man

Something that nobody can ever understand

And yet, not the strangest thing in the land


	5. I actually did art for this once

One tall, one small

A hero and the man who makes others fall

Enemy to lover

Gran Torino would never want another

Even if All For One had to be undercover


	6. The Start of the Croc Poems

Gucci shoes and socks

And a green boy with no crocs

People around him stare in disgust

As all his former friends leave him in the dust

Bullied all day until the sun goes away

Midoriya would like it all to stop


	7. There's worse content of this ship on the server

The Lorax loves both bark and birch

And he loves watching from his perch

But a man catches his eye

And he hates what it may imply

But The Lorax is crushing on a guy

Luckily, the man is also one with the trees

Even when the man is at unease

Kamui Woods is his name


	8. Surprisingly Sweet

Two girls and a shared need for blood

Two girls with enough love to cause a flood

A vampire in spirit and a vampire in form

Their love is nothing of the norm

And yet they love anyways

Clinging to hope that this will be their day

That they may confess

Share their love to the press

And run far, far away


	9. Part 1 of Nedzu Ships

Intelligent, white haired and handsome

Though they may be stranger than some

A human and a mouse

Both would like the other as his spouse

And yet, their love is forbidden

So they must keep it hidden

Or else they may have to flee to Great Britain


	10. Part 2 of the Nedzu Ships

The number one hero, All Might

Loves Nedzu both day and night

With cuddles and kisses

All Might does as he wishes

Such as taking Nedzu to the park to catch some fishes

And even if the rod breaks and falls

They can still go and throw balls

And continue their date in the U.A halls


	11. The BR Server Vaulted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am one of them rip

Imposters with strange contributions

And a tyrant with a supposed solution

"Identity theft is no joke”

And yet we are still simple folk

With no names or rights

The vaulted are a pitiful sight


	12. Ideal Breakfast

Crunch crunch munch

Teeth cereal for lunch

With milk a fine snack

The teeth may bite back

But the crunch is good

Even if you found the teeth in the woods


	13. It was totally an accusation tbh

an unbiased accused

Left all of us confused

A threat and a smile

That seems quite hostile

Fitting of the br server style

Yet an apology was gave

A quick, wild save

A forgiveness that they crave


	14. I don't remember the context of this

Toe snatched and thrown to the rats

Then hidden underneath the mats

Fool’s the one to blame

Even if they never did what I claim

Forever lost, forever gone,

At least until dawn


	15. The Croc Au Poems Part 2: Sports Festival

A croc of fire and a croc of ice

With great power comes a great price

A confrontation with a boy of green

“Midoriya, your crocs look like ones I’ve already seen.”

A misunderstanding, and a story too

Made Midoriya see Todoroki in a different view.


	16. Crypt's Planning Something

A plan, a devious scheme

As the Crypt continues their Regime

Ominous phrases strewn about

Noticeable enough for LoL to freak out

Yet here I am, chill as ice

‘Cause no matter what, the lore will be nice.


	17. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo don't tell Crypt this but this is a poem I was asked to make so somebody could curse it and send it to Crypt

The forest Is quiet and silent

You’re not supposed to be here, but you’re defiant

Your phone is dead

You’re filled with dread

Out of the corner of your eyes you see a face

And quicken your pace

But it’s not enough

You’ve always known you could never run from Shia Lebeouf


	18. Birdie drew Mineta/Izuku art

A cursed pic only in the past

Forbidden and forgotten, hopefully the last

A ship too cursed for it to stand

Apparently any of the grape ships are banned

And for good reason too

Because Birdie’s power grew and grew


	19. I was challenged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to make a poem using the letter "C" (not in a word) 4 times

A story you can read while drinking some tea

About a boy who’s name was Lee

Lee was an average student, only ever getting C’s

He also liked to listen to some AC/DC

He has three options for a job, A, B, and C

So he picked the one that didn’t need a degree

Lee became a sailor-to-be

But thing something happened that nobody could ever foresee

He met a woman named Bee.

Bee was a beautiful girl, she worked as a C-suite at only twenty-three

And so they hit it off, overwhelmed with glee

Their favourite dating spot was under a tree

Soon, they decided to have a child named Brie.

A few months and a C-section later, they had a child who was a she

They bought a house with a off mailbox that only showed the letter C

Unfortunately, they also had to buy some A.C


	20. This was the first thing a newbie saw when they joined

Tanned Teeth the colour of beige

The newest thing in this day and age

Some sunscreen needed

The cries of the people were unheeded

As the tanned teeth idea became part of the lore

People were talking about tanned teeth more and more


	21. New au who dis

A beak of yellow and skin of blue

Midoriya thinks he bit off more than he could chew

A secret is now revealed

A secret that should have forever been concealed

Because Aizawa-sensei is a platypus, and always has been

And now, Midoriya is surprised at how well Aizawa fit in


	22. Yum Cake

A green boy with a personality so sweet

Possibly the nicest boy you’ll ever meet

Midoriya Izuku is his name

A boy bullied for for his quirk, surrounded by shame

Sometimes, he worries he may just break

Midoriya Izuku is cake

And no matter what, he can’t deny the truth

Maybe he should blame his sweet tooth


	23. Crypt said they would read this aloud

A small, adorable armadillo

And the love that All For One will owe

Cuddles and snuggles

The armadillo helped All For One Get past his many, many struggles

Their love is unbreakable

As All For One’s Armadillo is unmistakeable

With pats and kisses

All For One reminisces


	24. Shrek = Green. Deku = Green. In this essay I will-

An offspring of an orge and a villain

Midoriya Izuku’s life in one in a billion

All For One and Shrek

The latter keeps the former in check.

A perfect family, simple yet strange

And yet, none of them want to change.


	25. Skip this chapter

A citizen saved on a bright summer day

But this isn’t a regular citizen, it’s a grasshopper that made Bakugou confirm to himself he was gay.

Small and green, almost like a boy he hates to have seen

But his feelings for this grasshopper is unlike those for that other teen.

He feels love for the being in his hand

Love that was never, ever planned.

Bakugou’s first lover, a weak and small bug.

Though it’s troubling that he can never give it a hug.


	26. Rip Ruler-Chan, 2020-2020

A stray ruler, friendly, and cute

Found by a boy in a school uniform suit.

Love at first sight, you could say

A love so destined that none could get in it’s way

Or at least, that was what was believed.

Ruler-chan died, and then Iida grieved.


End file.
